Like it could be anyone else!
by Icecream Supreme
Summary: Amelia is ready to dish out some long-awaited, sweet revenge to Bianchi,the cow who stole Romeo from her all those years ago. When she finds out Bianchi's harbouring a crush on one of the Vongola mafioso Amelia is more than willing to repay the favour.
1. A is for Attention please!

Well here it is! After being an avid reader of KHR fanfics for many years i have finally started the daunting yet exciting task of writing my own (yay, go me).

It's going to be a multichapter set TYL with some swearing.

Contains about two ocs, one of which is the main character, (i've planned her progression so hopefully you won't be put off).

Do i need to do a disclaimer? some people do and some don't so i'm not really sure what the rule here is. Well just in case: i don't own khr.

Onwards my readers...

* * *

><p>Chapter One: <strong>A<strong> is for **A**ttention please!

_Click, click, click, click._

The sound of 4 inch heels making their mark on unfamiliar gravel resounded in the mid morning street. The wheels of a Burberry print suitcase squeaked behind wiggling hips, which were clung onto by a leopard print mini skirt, donned with a thick black belt with the word 'princess' embedded on the gold buckle. A sun kissed hand reached for the massive pair of glasses that hid half her face, and as they were swiped off, shoulder-length, auburn hair was tossed over her shoulder- twice for emphasis. She hung the glasses on her just-low-enough-to-tease-but-still-no-touching-please tank top then stuck her free hand on her hip. A man jogged passed and threw a wolf whistle her way, sticking out his tongue, pretending to be pant. She blew a kiss and went on, secretly making a congratulating fist to herself. She store straight ahead, armed for war.

"Watch out Bianchi," she sang, smirking, "Amelia Vendetti is hunting you down, bitch."

The mansion was huge; bile almost rose up as she realised it was so fricking much bigger than hers.

The building was a gleaming white, ivy creeping along the bricks and wooden doors and windowpanes and balconies. It had a football field sized front garden, lined and decorated by wild, exotic flowers in full bloom, painting the green of the grass, trees and bushes with their fiery reds, joyful oranges, playful yellows. A path ran from the front gate and split in two, encasing a large marble fountain where a pair of dolphins sat and blew a jet of crystal clear water, before meeting again at the largest door of the building.

Amelia stood on the other side of this Eden, locked out by 100metre high iron gate; she could only gape through the gaps cursing Bianchi to the deepest pits of hell. Having set down her case Amelia placed one immaculately manicured finger on the buzzer and pressed it. She swallowed hard and cleared her throat a few times.

"It's ok, it's ok; you're ready for this, girl. Look at yourself, you're a marvel. One good look at you and Bianchi will know never to mess with you again." Amelia looked up to the sky, "look over me Romeo, this is for you."

"Hello?"

Amelia jumped and focused back on the task at hand, she cleared her throat again.

"Hello?" The voice from the buzzer said again. A man, perfect.

She drew in closure, dropping her voice an octave so it was all husky and sexy like. "Well hello there. This is the Vongola residents?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

Amelia tried again, this time more clearly. _Help these days_. "Why don't you-"

"Ma'am," the voice cut in, "I'm sorry but if you do not have an important reason to be calling then I advise you go else where. Goodbye."

"No! No! Wait a minute," Amelia squawked frantically, "I'm here for Bianchi, Bianchi. You know her right?"

"And who is this?"

"You can tell that cow that it's her worst nightmare."

"Thank you for your help, if that's all then-"

"It's Amelia," she grunted. Forget trying to keep up appearances when some twat on the other side was trying his hardest to mess everything up. "My name is Amelia Vendetti of the great Vendetti mafia famiglia; Bianchi will know who I am, so why don't you hurry up and get going, huh? Chop, chop."

After a strained silence and a few under the breath muttering she was told to wait a few moments while he happily replied her message. The buzzer went quiet, Amelia took this time to rustle out her compact mirror from her large black hand bag –real leather of course- and opened it taking immense care to give herself a once over. She patted her hair, sighing harshly. If she stayed outside in this fricking heat any longer her hair was going to start to frizz and if her hair started to frizz someone was going to receive a gun down their throat. Amelia was already pulling out her rhinestoned mobile with her finger itching to press speed dial number 1 (Daddy), when the voice came back.

"I'm sorry ma'am but Miss Bianchi says she does not know of an Amelia Vendetti. Please be careful on your way and goodbye." There was a beep and the line was completely cut off.

"That, that-"

Amelia let out a high pitched long scream stomping and jumping on the ground, her arms flailing at her side; bangles rattling and jangling. She spun back round sharply, returning her gaze on the Vongola mansion.

"Who doesn't know me, huh bitch?"

She grabbed at her suitcase, thrashing open the zip and flipped the top over. She dug around, dumping some items on the floor. Hair straighteners, panties, two laptops -they were all chucked onto the ground until Amelia finally drew up, holding in her hands her prized possessions. They had gotten her that Ferrari when she was thirteen and got her caused a distraction when she crashed it two hours later; they got her her first three boyfriends and settled the disputes from the girls she stole them from. She kissed their cylindrical bodies, leaving a pink stamp of her undeniable love. These babies never failed her.

_Wiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bop. Bang._

Amelia crouched a few meters away from the gate as she watched with pleasure the spectacle that was beginning to unfold in front of her.

"Try and ignore me now," she cackled. "Fly my pretties, fly!"

The fireworks soared into the air, spinning and swooping and spiralling overhead. Their bright colours did not stand out as much against the stunning azure sky but the impact of their explosions were strong enough to shake the ground slightly. Amelia made sure they would go over and ever so close to the building so that no one missed it.

She clapped her hands together squealing. She oohed as one flew so close to the windows but blew up inches from the windows and ahhed when one finally did crash through. Glass exploded fabulously, sprinkling onto the ground like rain.

And finally, finally symbols of recognition appeared.

The double front doors swung open; ten, twenty men surged out. Their black uniformed, pin stripped suits; broad physique and opaque glasses oozed venerability. When the last cheeky firework took a run for their heads it was shot down by one blasé pull of a trigger. Amelia felt an unfamiliar flip of the stomach, but it left as soon as she remembered who the hell they were messing with. She raised herself to her full height (which was tall for a girl and made taller still with the help of her heels) and hoisted up her confidence as she stomped back to the front gate. Her eyes store through the delicately decorated bars, they were met by twenty hidden faces making their way towards her, all in perfect formation, and all in perfect step.

Down the steps that led from the door. _Step, step, step…_

Across the path well shined shoes taped on the cobble. _Step, step, step…_

They passed split in two to pass the fountain but formed back into their dark cloud. _Step, step, step..._

Closer and closer, their long strides cutting away at the distance between the two parties. _Step, step-_

Then they came to a halt.

They were right in front of her, only separated by flimsy metal.

Even abandoned her, squeaking a farewell as it crept away to the side, revealing all of Amelia's openings. She almost felt naked. Eventually there was nothing left, only two meters of space between Amelia and them. Her shoe clicked and she too one step back and she almost wanted to shush them.

One of them spoke, but it wasn't clear who exactly it was. "Amelia Vendetti, you have been summoned into the Vongola mansion; we're here to escort you."

"D-don't," She coughed and licked her lips, "Don't get it wrong. You're not summoning me, I'm demanding entrance." She raised her nose in the air. "So one of you can tidy away my things and bring my bag, the rest of you little helpers will take me to _la biatch_ Bianchi."

In control and centre of attention, ah, just the way it was meant to be.

* * *

><p>But she's entering Vongola territory, how long is that going to last? You'll just have to wait.<p>

Well that's the fist chapter anyway. What do you think?

If you've noticed any errors or anything that doesn't make sense do tell, every little helps as they say. Plus i don't have beta ( what exactly is it and how do you get one?)

P.S it's exam time, i'm feeling the strain myself but how is everyone else coping?


	2. M is for Maybe you didn't hear me but

Here it is the second chapter, I swear uploading this was hell, i'm so new to the whole process I was ready to send my laptop out of the window. AHAAHAHA i'm crying tears of joy that i've finaly figured this whole thing out. Thank the heavens (I know that it probably isn't that hard for others but there you go.)

Let me give a shout out (I've always wanted to do this, hehehe) to Trail mix for reviewing and subscribing, you rock. Everyone should learn from this wonderful reader.

Warning there is swearing and some newbe's attempt of humour.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Like it could be anyone else!<p>

Chapter Two: **M** is for **M**aybe you didn't hear me, but...

The sound of Amelia's rampaging heartbeat resounded in her ears as she made their way down the long, winding hallway following her group of escorts. The eyes in the paintings seemed to stare at her through their antique frames, looking down at her through unblinking eyes from their elevated positions on the walls. Amelia chose to gaze at her shoes, beholding all of their customised splendour. The carpet underneath was of a rich maroon, clashing spectacularly with the mint green varnish on her nails that snuck out from the open toed design. She smiled at the unintentional act of rebellion. Take that, she thought.

"Miss Vendetti, this way please."

She looked up; they had stopped in front of a pair of oak double doors, the golden handle shone with such well cared polishing she wondered if she could just steal that cleaner before she left. It was so hard to find people up to her standards. Firing one or two of daddy's work staff a day was becoming such a hassle, as was deciding a suitable punishment for those who tried to protest against her decision. Sigh, when will people learn?

"Bianchi is through those doors, huh?" Amelia wasn't directing the question to anyone-but it wasn't like she was trying to reassure herself either. It was just, just the fact that this meeting was of such epic proportion it needed to be narrated. Like every monumental historic battle between good and evil there had to be some words before it commenced. Having been said, here she goes...

"The Tenth has requested to see you." The doors were opened and before Amelia could yell the words "you sneaky assholes," she was pushed into the room and the door was shut in front of her contorted expression.

"Those… for god… I'm gonna-." She couldn't get any words out, she was fuming. Instead she struck the wood with her shoe, cussing as the impact crushed her toe. Amelia swayed and stomped on the spot whilst letting out a scream of frustration, so high pitched it was seemingly silent. However, a couple of floors up in a large and unkempt room a napping dog raised its ears to the funny, unfamiliar sound. He got up yapping excitedly to his owner, who was reading over a couple a last minute reports, but the man looked up and laughed a little at the strange display of behaviour, patting the dog on his head. But downstairs-

"Oi. Are you done?"

Amelia's pencilled eyebrows raised as her eyes enlarged. Damn it, she mouthed to the door. She wasn't alone and he had seen it all.

"Oi, turn around bitch, how dare you ignore me. No, more importantly who the hell do you think you are to make the tenth wait?"

"Hayato, calm down it's ok."

"But tenth…"

Correction: they had seen it. They had seen her in such a state, god damn it. She could have left there and then, but she didn't. What the hell! Why should she leave? Why should she run away? Any acquaintance of Bianchi wasn't worth her time of day and yet here she was worrying about what they thought of her. Well sod them. They should be the ones feeling shame for derailing her show-down with that bitch. With some new found resolve she spun on her heels and faced the two men in front of her.

And wow were they stunning.

She was taking off guard slightly but, freaking hell, just take a look at those fine pieces of men right there. Her heart almost did a flip, almost. What else could be said about the brown haired man sitting with his hands clasped together with such effortless poise and enthrallingly dashing at the head of the long dark table and the silver haired man scowling oh-so-deliciously behind him, standing with his arms crossed. She had heard about the Vongola at gatherings but never had she seen them in person. Damn, she'd take one of those to go.

The agenda, she reminded herself.

Amelia straightened up, patting her hair slightly before striding up to the table and pulled out the seat that directly faced the two men, she carefully sat down crossing one leg over the other and clasped her hand on the table, totally mimicking the brunette's posture. The silver dude behind him didn't seem to appreciate that but he was easily silenced by one raise of the hand coming from the so called "tenth" who spoke first.

"It's a pleasure to meet a member from the respected Vendetti famiglia."

"Of course it is," Amelia simply replied turning her gaze away from the two men to stare at the window that stood to the left of her. She freed her hands to lay her chin on one whilst the other drummed on the table. She contemplated whistling but decided that might be pushing the whole "you're boring me" image a bit too far. Anyway it did the job as the once more the hot-head began to act up but once more he was quietened but a small raise of the hand, he let out a small laugh and continued.

"As I was saying it is a pleasure for a member of the Vendetti famiglia to choose to pay us a visit, and for that I am honoured."

Amelia opened her mouth, ready for another go at this fun game but the man raised his hand. Never before had anyone raised there hand to her and for that Amelia was momentarily quiet, totally bewildered, the freaking nerve of these people.

"However, what I do not appreciate is for this visit to begin with vandalism on my mansion which makes the people of my famiglia uneasy. It is such a shame that the well maintained name of the Vendetti has to be marred by the misjudgement of one of their very own. I will take this as a one off and not act upon this issue. But make no mistake, if you ever conduct an attack, no matter how small, that is targeted towards anyone that is under my care I will not take it so lightly."

It would be a lie to say that Amelia's attention was still tuned to the window. She wouldn't admit it even on her death bed but this man sitting utterly profound at the other end of the oval shaped table had made her turn to face him and she was really looking at him. His expression was soft with no hint of malice or hatred, he even had a friendly smile on his face (not smirking or anything) but that wasn't to say that the words he said were any less formidable, his tone of voice extinguish any sign of that.

There was a pause, was it for Amelia to speak or was it just another layer to add to his gracious warning? It was hard to tell, but after sneaking a glance at the man standing up and the smug look on his face Amelia's instinct made her speak.

She plastered a wide smile on her face, teeth shinning. "Oh my, you thought I was trying to attack you? Of course not, I was just trying to gain your attention after I was turned away. I have no ill intentions towards you or your famiglia." Still smiling Amelia leaned back on her chair, dragging her feet up in the air and onto the table, making sure they slammed down, hard. "Now all you need to do is bring Bianchi here so I can settle the score with that la biatch and I will be on my way."

"You listen here you fucking hoe," The other man (Hayato was it?), "you better learn your place and speak to the tenth with some respect or I'll be more than happy to send you back to the downtown stripper joint you crawled from."

Amelia was on her feet, a task that was reasonably ungraceful due to her previous position. "Excuse me? How dare you speak to the heir of the great Vendetti famiglia like that? You better watch your tongue or I'll call someone over to cut it off."

"The great Vendetti famiglia? Don't make me laugh. You mean that shitty small group that no one even knew about until I had to quickly search it up so tenth could address you correctly."

"Hayato!" The brunette yelled.

Wow that kind of hurt. What the hell was 'the heir of the great Vendetti famiglia' meant to say about being totally brushed off? Amelia had nothing to retaliate with, nothing at all and she cursed herself for it. It made it seem like she was simply bowing down to the two men, accepting the taunt.

"Miss Vendetti, he didn't-"

"Well said Hayato, I expect no less from my younger brother."

That voice, that unmistakeable voice. Even after 11 years it still struck at Amelia's veins like venom, just as her name implied.

"Sis, what the hell are you doing here, tenth specifically said that no one was to enter before he sent this idiot on her way."

Amelia turned, slowly, as if the whole scene was in slow motion like in films.

"When have I ever listened to the words of Tsunayoshi?"

A flash of purple hair was beginning to come into her line of view.

"We're almost done, so please wait a moment while Hayato and I deal with this."

There was that oh-so-familiar inked design on her arm.

"Tsunayoshi, talking over like this won't deal with anything fast. You should be happy; I've brought some of my cooking to end this much more quickly."

And there she was: Poisonous Scorpion Bianchi. She was leaning against the frame of the door no one heard opening with her arms crossed over her stomach. She was taller, not surprising as she was no longer the teenager but a full fledge adult of 27 years, just like herself. Though that is where the similarities stopped, like she and that cow could ever be on the same wavelength.

Amelia took in a deep breath. A smirk stretched on her lips as she flicked her hair once. Then she placed her weight on one leg so her hip could stick and placed one hand upon it, the other was raised, finger pointed towards her one true enemy. "So we finally meet."

"See Tsunayoshi, I've upgraded my pizza boomerangs and I would love to have someone to test it on."

Her smirk faltered and her hand slowly dropped but she regained her composure and spoke again, more loudly. "It's about time you decided to show yourself. What did you get sick of cowering away?"

"Bianchi, this isn't quite the right time for you to be showing us this."

"Just get lost sis, your interrupting the tenth."

Amelia huffed, scanning the three other people in the room, bewildered. "Excuse me; I'm trying –"

"Hayato that is no way to talk to your older sister, it was cute when you were younger but you're no longer a rebelling teenager."

A little louder Amelia continued, "I'm trying to have a dramatic showdown here so would every-"

"Bianchi, Hayato, let's not argue ok."

"Tenth, I sincerely apologise."

"Would you all just-"

"Stay out of this Tsunayoshi."

"Why don't you shut up and get out already!"

"Hello, I'm trying to-"

"Hayato! Bianchi!"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN FUCKING SPEAK YOU FUCKING TWATS!"

They all turned towards Amelia who was struggling to keep the redness out of her face. Her seething breath rushed out as well as some smoke. The tendrils of the dark grey cloud spiralled out of her nose and rose, winding and coiling above her before they thinned into nothing.

Bianchi was first to speak, a small infuriating smile on her face. "Ah, now I remember, there was girl I once came across. It was an insignificant meeting but I was told to never to forget that name, and how could I forget the fire breathing girl: Annabelle Renchenzo, the dragoness."

Amelia went quiet, very, very quiet. As did the two men the room, they had that much sense.

Annabelle Renchenzo? Annabelle Renchenzo? ANNABELLE FREAKING RENCHENZO?

Her moment had been thoroughly ruined.

* * *

><p>Voila!<p>

Review please, anything is welcome especially since I don't have a Beta and it's always nice to see my story through other people's eyes.

I did try so please don't be too harsh, plus this chapter is like 400 words longer than my other so I think that's worth something.


	3. E is for Every barrier can be overcome

This has been the hardest chapter to write, it was so hard to start I kept rewriting and I almost gave up, I think it was because Yamamoto's character was extremely hard for me to grasp realistically. Therefore if he seems a little strange tell me and I will rethink it. Gokudera is so much easier.

Apart from that by the end of the chapter I was really into it, especially the romantic scene, which I tried to make as cliche and ott as possible. You'll find out why.

I have to say that i'm a bit proud of this cause I've added a few hints of things that are coming later, some of which are much later but they still were able to fit in, I think I deserve a pat on the back for them.

By the way the whole naming thing, I think most of them are close enough to be on first name basis while others aren't which is why they may be refered to as different names depending on who it is.

Plus Amelia calls Yamamoto a lot of sterotypical names, it is my attempt to be funny but if you find it offensive tell me and I will get rid of it straight away. I don't mean for it to offend its just cause she can't remember anything his name.

Let me thank Trail Mix and Prince SuperSharky( I changed the thing that you pointed out) for reviewing plus AnimexxLover1827, you three subscribers give me a reason to push myself. *wipes away tears* I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine but Amelia and her tantrums

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<strong> E<strong> is for **E**very barrier can be overcome with a bulldozing spirit.

He descended down the spiral staircase, swift, purposeful movements that sliced through the air. He jumped the last couple of steps and advanced down the hallway, navigating his way closer and closer to the uprising that had first caught his attention. Then he targeted it, the exact door from which it was from. He skid to a stop and grabbed at the handle; whipping the double door open.

"YOU ASSING, FUCKING, THIEVING-."

Hayato was fuming like always, clutching tightly at his flame arrow, fingers turning even paler due to the pressure. He obviously wanted in on the action so there could only be one reason holding him back. Bianchi was not so far away but she was sitting down on one of the chairs picking at her fingernails looking quite apathetic, as per usual, unless, of course, it concerned Reborn or the other girls (or Hayato, despite said man's reluctance to believe it was anything other than malevolence). Tsuna; however he was pulling someone further the direction of Hayato and Bianchi. It was a girl, a girl he had never seen before who was yelling every Italian curse word he had learnt and some he was yet to. When Tsuna looked up and saw him he smiled one of his thank-god-you're-here-Takeshi smiles. He grinned back.

"MESSING WITH ME? HOW ABOUT I -,"

"Yo guys, everyone's really energetic this morning."

Hayato also turned to face him, though he only seemed to scowl more.

"Yamamoto you idiot, are you blind? Can you not see what we are dealing with?"

"DISRESPECTING ME? WHO THE HELL-,"

"Oh, yeah, right, I'm still a bit out of it. Doing four all-nighters in a row really kills." He laughed a little, ruffling his black, dishevelled hair. "But I think the paper work is finally done."

"Like I care Yamamoto. Since you're here be useful and take that one the hell away."

"-AFTER I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING KIDNEYS OUT AND-,"

"Right, right, ok." He walked forward, eluding the flaying arms and legs. He proceeded nearer and taking one ringed finger he touched the girl's forehead. Her eyes quickly darted to face him, mouth open and at the ready but no words came out. The frantic movements of her body began to slacken until it was as if she was not moving at all.

"Sorry about this, even though we've just met." He bent down slightly and Tsuna pried the girl onto his back. "Where should I take her?"

"Dump her on the highway, or in the river." Hayato yelled, but he was just angry and when Hayato was angry you generally ignored his yelling.

Instead he listened to Tsuna and journeyed down the hallway again but this time in the opposite direction, struggled slightly up to flights of stairs and entered one of the guest rooms. He walked over to the settee and unloaded the stranger as carefully as he could. Then he stepped forward and turned so they were facing each other. Yamamoto smiled, bowed slightly (because old habits die hard or something like that) and greeted this new acquaintance.

"You can call me Yamamoto, it's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"

The girl raised a finger slowly, with it she gestured him closer, closer, closer.

_Slam!_

Yamamoto raised his palm and stopped the strike of the girl's forehead. He laughed and gently guided her head and the rest of her body back so she was leaning into the soft fabric of her seat.

"No need for that, but I guess it's fair since I did "attack" you first." He smiled and moved his hand towards hers for a handshake. "Truce."

* * *

><p>Truce, that's what this nobody said. Not <em>truce?<em> But **truce**, as if he had some god given right. If she didn't feel so damn sluggish Amelia would've met his hand with the sharp heel of her shoes. Trust Bianchi's friends to use sneak attacks, it was so like lowlife scum to do whatever underhand techniques they could in order to bring the greater good (Amelia) down.

Who was this guy anyway? He suddenly had her on her shoulders and had brought her here. And look at the way he dressed. Faded blue jeans, scuffed at the knee and a grey hoodie that had probably been another colour to begin with. What a mess. Could he be the help or something because he wasn't dressed like the other people she had seen, they looked -well they didn't look as good as her but...

Amelia looked him up and down, her check cupped her hand. This guy was tall, really tall, taller than her, maybe even still taller regardless of her shoes. And his face, could it be called anything but the epitome of Japanese males? It was so much of a stereotype Amelia couldn't help but wonder whether or not she'd seen his face before. There was also the thin scar on his chin.

Maybe, Amelia sniggered to herself, maybe it was from a kung-Fu battle or something. She gave herself a metaphorical pat on the back for that one and wished she had said it out loud. But wait; was Kung-Fu even Japanese? It probably was, they're all the same anyway.

His hand was still in front of her and Amelia swatted it away with the back of hers. "Do you think that is the right way for someone like you to be talking to someone like me?"

The man was quiet but he still had a smile on his face.

"Don't talk to me like you're on the same level as me. Honestly, you better know your place. Now go get me a low calorie ice tea and you better bring it in a purple glass with a bendy straw. A green bendy straw."

"Sure, I don't mind," he said simply, shrugging, "You are a guest after all. I'll be back in a minute so just make yourself comfortable."

Amelia tossed her hair over her shoulder just to pat it down instantly afterwards. The man left and she left out a sigh. Things had not been going like she hoped it would. After years of planning, of searching all over Italy, of pruning and grooming she finally had her moment and it was broken in a second.

"But it's ok," she said to herself, smoothing out the crinkles in her skirt. "What's a little bump on the road when you have a resolve of steel? You've found her now and it's time to set all that hard work into action." All she had to do was get her folder out of her-

Oh dear lord, where was her suitcase? Where was her handbag?

Shit, shit, shitting shit.

Everything was inside them: her phone, her make-up, her laptops, her straighteners, her mission statement, her compact mirror, her clothes, etc. What the hell was she going to do? She had more or less lost her whole freaking world in the enemy's lair. Amelia would have punched something if it wasn't for her nails. She would have kicked something but had already faced the repercussion of that decision. Whips of grey smoke floated above her head, accumulating thicker and thicker the deeper she breathed. She was all but ready to burn down the room, but that would have to wait, first she had to find her things.

Amelia thought of the Japanese man that had carted her off to the room and dismissed the thought. Like hell she was getting help from Bianchi's side. Instead she stuck her head out of the door and crept outside when she was sure nobody was there. She took to the two stairs that she had been carried and lightly snuck down. At the bottom she pulled down her bunching skirt and aligned the position of her belt. Ready, she flattened herself on the wall and shifted across the hallway, prepared to slip through one of the doors at a moments notice, but she didn't meet with anybody. Nobody at all.

How strange…

Where was that Kung-Fu fighter? She thought she'd at least meet with him, but then again this place was huge; there would definitely be hundreds of ways to get around. So huge in fact there was a small niggling voice in the back of her head telling her that she had begun this expedition without the slightest idea where she had to go or even where she was.

Damn.

Damn it all.

This was all Bianchi's fault.

And as if God was on her side just this once she heard the hissing of that she-devil, it was quite far away but Amelia was able to suss it out. She followed it, ready to bargain her curling iron that if she followed the noise she would find something of hers. As it was Amelia found herself at the entrance to a kitchen, the door was at the end of the hallway and open so she was able to see Bianchi was soon as she turned the corner. She tried not to gag too loudly as she lent against the wall, just next to the opening. Amelia peered in quickly there was no sign of her suitcase, and concluded that it may be just a little strange to have it here of all places.

Look at me being all detector like, she thought, dad would have a fit.

"No really Bianchi you really don't have to do it."

Bruce Lee? Amelia shifted a bit closer, why was he still here, he was meant to be attending to her drink? Help nowadays.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, if you do not move your hand I will make you."

There came a laugh, "come on Bianchi you shouldn't be so reserved, we're closer than that, just accept my kindness."

Amelia's ears perked up, _closer than that_, how interesting.

"Why don't you just accept no for an answer? How could I not cook? Every girl wants to cook for the man that she loves, especially at a time like this."

Whoa, hold the phone, love? Did that bitch just say love? As in love, love?

There came another laugh, but it was a note softer. "I understand and that's really nice of you but I'd prefer it if you rested, you don't look so good."

Was that a concern she was hearing in his voice? Amelia muffled her scoff with her bangles-less hand. Right now was not a good time to be caught.

"Yamamoto, why don't you get back, isn't there someone waiting for you. I wouldn't want to hold you up with a girl like that."

Amelia heard the sound of feet moving and took that moment to leave, feeling bemused. Had she imagined it or did the Bianchi sound jealous, jealous that Karate Kid was getting her a drink. She could almost imagine what had happened, she couldn't see it but the words were enough:

_The two of them would be wrapped in each others arms while they had their sickly sweet banter. _

_Bianchi's hand gently pushing him without any real malice, her words strung together like a whine. "Waaa, move your hand away."_

_He would have taken her hand in his own kissing it saying "come on, you know we're closer than that, baby cakes." _

_She'd giggle and grow weak at the knees and he'd catch her at the waist, drawing her closer to his chest. Slightly muffled she would whisper, "But I want to cook for you, my love."_

"_Oh honey bunny," he'd laugh softly in her hair, "your words resound in my core and I feel the foundation of my very soul shaking. There is nothing I would rather do in this world than eat the food prepared by your hands but I must put you and your health first before my selfish desires."_

_She'd be selfish too for a while, savouring the heat of their two bodies converging but then a memory bombarded her mind and she drew away. She would have looked into his eyes, his beautiful, captivating, hints of sapphire blue that she felt she could dive right into, right into and swim, swim for all eternity in those blue eyes with a hint of emerald green and the warmest brown, sweet like chocolate and just as addictive. She'd cast her eyes away worried that she may gain cavities (and maybe a bit of weight) if she store into those mesmerizing, awe-inspiring, enthralling orbs any longer._

"_What about the stunner upstairs? That beautiful, intelligent, marvel that flew down from heaven and graced us with her holiness even though we don't and never will deserve to even breath the same air as. You carried her so earnestly up the stairs and into a private chamber."_

_At this moment she would have looked away before continuing. "I wouldn't be surprised if you fell in love with her, I mean who wouldn't fall in love with such a perfect being? How could I, nothing but the spawn of the devil, compete with such natural, effortless poise and grace?"_

_Then he'd being to think, "You're right," he'd finally admit. "How could I not, as soon as I saw her I was done for. I even took her upstairs so that I could woo her. Bianchi we can not be I'm sorry if I have ripped out and trampled on your heart."_

_And he would be away to catch up with the fair maiden that we so desperately craved for two floors too many away. _

"_Nooooooooooo," She would scream scratching on the floor, clothes in rags, hair dry and frazzle, mascara running, black like her blood. "Nooooooooooo don't leave me, I am nothing but a loser with nothing left to cling onto in this world. Is it my fate for the sin I committed years ago to come back to me? Why did I do such an evil little deed? Why did I not keep my mangy little mits of someone else's boyfriend? Wwwwwwwwwwwwhy?"_

Yeah, why you don't just drown in your tears? Amelia cackled into her hand as she rounded another random corner.

Ah, it was just too perfect. Forget the other plan, the destructive power of this was immense. Amelia rubbed her hands like they do in the movies, she was ready to demolish Bianchi's world right in front of the wench's beady, little eyes.

Jackie Chan, you are mine.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto raised the glass above his head and sneezed.<p>

"You better not be getting sick, idiot, we're going to need you."

He turned and smiled at Hayato, who was shuffling through some papers in his hand, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose, before he pushed them back. Satisfied he handed them over and Yamamoto took them in his free hand.

"Yeah I know, it's going to be really tough," he said, sighing slightly. "Anyway how was the meeting?"

"Much easier without some crazed lunatic trying to kill us all," He paused. "What did you do with it?"

"_She_," Yamamoto started, "is upstairs; I'm just going there now with her drink."

"What are you getting her that for, you'll give her ideas. Just kick her out already. We don't need it distracting us at a time like this."

"Before you worry about her I think you should deal with your sister." Yamamoto suggested, placing a hand on Hayato's shoulder but it was shrugged off. "Since Kyoko and Haru are busy she wants to cook. I tried to stop her but you know what she's like when she wants to help Reborn out."

Hayato covered his face with both hands."Tch, one fucking problem after another. Like I don't have enough things to deal with."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere:<p>

"Where the hell am I?"

* * *

><p>Words: 2,638 go me!<p>

Longest chapter with two view points, I'm really maturing, huh?

Review like good kids, I can't promise you candy but I can promise season 4 of Merlin coming out after exams. Who else is freaking excited about that? I need my fix of Colin Morgan and Bradley James.

Well it's 00:34 and I need to sleep so good night.


	4. L is for Let's talk about this

Here we are chapter four, along with four subscribers, I think I get a new one every chapter which makes me really happy. As does reviews so don't be shy even if it is to tell me how much of a god send i am or how i've messed up my grammer.

Once again i have beaten my last record for words written, now I am up to 2998 words.

This chapter was hard to start but really funny to finish.

Anyway please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: <strong>L<strong> is for **L**et's talk about this as if we were civilised adults.

By now Amelia had stopped walking. She sat on the floor back leaning against the wall legs in front of her and shoes by her side. It didn't matter which direction she had gone all the hallways looked the same, to make matters worse she hadn't even come across anyone either. What was the point in having such a large mansion if hardly anyone lived in it? Ok, so there was every reason, she'd buy the moon even if she lived on it all by herself; it was about image after all, people had to see and be jealous. Nonetheless she was in no mood to think anything but ill thoughts against Bianchi, her dumb friends and this freaking maze.

"Where's my ice tea?" She whined to the faces on the wall. "I want it now."

They remained quite behind their glass frames, unblinking and unmoving. Couldn't she get empathy for anyone? Amelia drew up her knees closer to her and started messaging her feet, moaning slightly as she rubbed her heel; the skin looked red and raw.

"I can see your panties, pretty miss."

Amelia glared up and saw for the first time a man leaning on the opposite wall of the hallway. His hands were crossed over his chest and he had one foot probed up on the wall. The shirt that he was wearing was wearing needed at least three more buttons done up and his scruff hairdo needed a good brush and a little more hair dye.

"So you're either a pervert or some wannabe gigolo. Who ever you are you better scram before I get angry."

"Actually my name is Shamal, but you can call me whatever sweet nothing you prefer." And with that comment he threw in a wink. "It won't really matter under the tangle of my sheets."

Amelia scoffed long and loud. "Listen here, old man, I'm not going to press charges because you're obviously suffering from dementia or something but before I change my mind you better be on your way. Now!"

He grinned and whistled, "I do love my women feisty."

"And I like cockroaches dead."

He pushed off the wall and stood over her, leaning down a fraction. "What's the point playing hard to get when we both know how this is going to end."

Amelia moved herself up and he held out a hand for her, which she almost bit, but instead she shot up, without his help so fast the top of her head smashed into his face. He buckled back, holding his bloody nose but still smiling through his busted lip.

"Listen here you grave-dodging parasite. Only in your wildest unattainable fantasies and my most dreaded nightmares would you and I ever...ever-." She shuddered and gagged, unable to even finish the sentence.

"Then I'll see you tonight."

Amelia grabbed for one of her shoes and was ready to squash a bug when a thing of old school femininity and sweetness and long light brown hair came ambling towards them, a slight pink tint on her cheeks.

"Doctor Shamal, I've been looking for you everywhere, how could you just disappear like that?"

Even her voice sounded like dripping honey. When she got close enough the pervert grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in front on him.

"Oh Kyoko my love, I'm so glad you're here; this girl has been mean to me, save me." His voice changed to a high whine and he clutched onto her shoulders.

The girl seemed a light taken back but at the sight of Amelia she smiled and bowed her head slightly. "Hello, I think this is the first time we have met. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Kyoko Sasagawa."

"For now," the geezer interrupted attempting to plant a quick kiss on her cheek but he was intercepted by her hand.

At this the girl span round to face him. "Please stop messing around. You keep running away and I need you to check over the antiseptic I've made."

The old man laughed waving his hands in front of himself, a gesture of innocence. "This time I do have a reason: this little lovely seemed a little lost, so like a gentleman I thought I'd give her some assistance."

The girl turned back to face her, "oh, are you a visitor? How could they just leave you like this, if you'd like I could take you to where you'd like to go or get someone for you."

She gave her a warm smile and Amelia felt slightly off guard. There was just too much of a difference with the people here. They were either too scummy or overly friendly. It was as if they were employing the good cop, bad cop technique, but she was too smart for their mind games, instead she'd go along with it and then strike when they thought they had her.

"That would be lovely," she said matching the girl with her own polite smile.

Kyoko asked a few questions, nothing to probing just simple things like how she was and what she thought of mansion design. To keep up with her false image she kept up with the small conversation and didn't even yell when the pervert added in a few slimy comments, in fact she ignored him the best she could. However when he asked her who she was and why she was here Amelia felt trapped until the girl said that there were some things that they didn't need to know.

"Kyoko, you are part of the famiglia and Tsuna trust you (more than trusts you even) so don't you think it's time for you to involve yourself more in all the daily affairs of the Vongola?"

She was quiet for a while but when she spoke it was different, barely detectable, but different. "The less I know the less guilty Tsu-kun feels." And that was all she said before she continued with the lighter conversation.

The pervert shook his head but gave the girl a pat on top of her hair. For a minute Amelia thought of a memory of her and her dad when she had fallen of her horse and scrapped her knee. Both men had the same expression and did the same thing.

"If you get any cuter Kyoko I may jump you."

And the image was broken.

She laughed a little but paid him no more attention, choosing to tell Amelia the enthralling story of how they replaced all the chandeliers on this floor.

* * *

><p>The girl was sitting by one of the desks in the lab when Yamamoto had got there, her fingers were drumming on the table and she was twirling her hair. When he approached her she didn't look that happy to see him.<p>

"I guess you had to wait a while, sorry I hardly ever come down here and I was on the third floor so after Kyoko's call it took some time."

She opened her mouth and by the expression on her face Yamamoto was suspecting to her to say something very Hayato-ish but she seemed to change her mind and settled for a weak "it's ok, I don't really mind" instead. He smiled at her forgiveness and understanding and led the way out, throwing the frantic workers a hello before they left.

"But you have no idea how worried I was when I found you had disappeared, first I thought you may have been in the ensuite but it was empty too and I then got really worried. It's easy to get lost here, I've lost count the number of times I have." He turned to look at the girl beside him who hadn't said anything in 5 minutes, her eyes were on the ceiling and she was muttering to herself but she looked at him when he turned to her.

"Take a picture." She snapped quickly but as soon as she said it she slapped a hand over her mouth.

Yamamoto laughed and was about to say that it was ok until…

"Don't you like wearing shoes?"

She raised an eyebrow and brought her hand down from her mouth. "What do you take me for, some kind of cavewoman?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, of course not, it's just everyone has their preferences. For example I don't like wearing socks to bed."

"Why should I-, no wait." She took in a breath and spoke again, "what makes you think that I don't like shoes?"

"The fact that you're not wearing any."

She looked down at her bare feet. She looked up at him. She looked back down the hallway. She looked at him again. Then she swore.

* * *

><p>First my luggage, then my handbag and now my shoes. Is this house trying to swallow me up whole?<p>

Amelia stomped behind her soon to be admirer (if she didn't kill him first) refusing to partake in his one sided conversation. She couldn't believe she had forgotten her shoes, her shoes. It was all the old mans fault and why did it have it have to be him that noticed, the way had smiled, and it was obvious he was making fun of her, the prat. Just looking at his easy going face was enough for her to insult him but she was trying really hard not to, because to be honest even someone as great as herself was going to find it hard to woo someone that you always lashed out on. Unless he was a masochist. Amelia tilted her head to the side and gave him a quick once over. Well if he had to be either than he would probably an M.

"If you feel really uncomfortable I could carry you."

"Do you want a slap?" Once again the words were out before she could stop them yet once again the guy simply laughed. Maybe he was an M.

"You're really weird," Amelia sighed, just her luck for the guy she had to nab to be a freak.

"I could say the same to you, but I think I'd rather say that you're interesting."

Was that flattery? So he's falling for me already. Amelia gave him a side look and their eyes met, she didn't look away and neither did her. She placed one hand on his shoulders and gave him a flirtatious pout, fluttering her eye lashes. He stopped walking and she did too. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she placed her other one on his. He store at her and his face moved nearer a fraction…

This is it, the kiss that will have him begging for more. Amelia closed eyes and tilted her head, bracing herself, she could swallow her pride and kiss the help, if it was to bring Bianchi down she's kiss anyone.

Amelia felt warmth on her forehead and opened one of her eyes just to peak.

"Are you feeling ok, you don't look so well."

Her head snapped back up and both eyes widened in disbelief. Had this guy just insulted her kissing face? Was he just feeling nervous since he would never have kissed anyone of her standing? She pushed his hand from her shoulder and forehead and took a step back. She turned her back to him so she could silently mouth every bad word that as about to spill out.

"I knew it, you're not are you. Why didn't you say something? Is that why you're so quiet? Is that why you wondered off, because you were looking for some help?"

What nonsense was this guy on about?

"No, no it's my fault; you look so skinny and pale how could I not notice? I'm really sorry. Did you get anything from Shamal or someone? Should we go back or do you just want to rest in the guest room? Did you bring any kind of special medicine that you have to take?"

Why on earth would she waste perfectly good luggage space on something as dumb as that when she could use it to hold lip-gloss or something?

Wait, luggage?

"My luggage!" She yelled and she turned back to Yamamoto, "where have you people kept my luggage? If I can't find my things there will be hell to pay."

"So you have some medicine in your luggage. Don't worry I've brought all your things are in the room you're staying in. You look really faint so I think it'll be best if you take it soon, come on let's go." He began to walk then stopped a moment after, turning to face her. "If you feel unable to walk then you can hold onto me like you just did." And he started up again.

Amelia stood still for a while, feeling a bit… a bit… bemused? Forget it, she thought and quickly followed.

* * *

><p>"Oh my children, mummy's back."<p>

The girl ran passed him and threw her arms around the suitcase and the bag, giving them both a kiss and Yamamoto couldn't help but see her as a child that had found the baseball behind the couch that he had lost.

"You seem to be feeling better, but you still don't look so-,"

"Hey," the girls turned still crouched and hugging her things, "you're name's Yam or something?"

"It's Yamamoto."

"Well Yamamoto, I should thank you."

He smiled, "you're welcome, it wasn't really that hard but I'm glad that you're happy miss."

She stood up, still looking at him. "It's Amelia Vendetti."

"Then I'm glad you're happy, Miss Vendetti."

She walked over to the settee, and draped herself onto it. "Please, call me Amelia. We're both adults here; there's no need for such formalities."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about your drink, it's probably warm now." He walked over to the desk on the other side of the room and returned with the ice tea in his hand. Yamamoto handed over to her and she thanked him warmly.

* * *

><p>"This glass is not purple it's blue, and what about this straw. I asked for a bendy one, what do you want me to do, stand up whilst drinking?"<p>

Amelia bit down the response and kept smiling as she took one sip of her drink. Keep it cool; keep it cool she constantly reminded herself.

"Well, there is something really important I have to do so if you need anything there is a phone on that desk, you should press speed dial number one and someone should be able to assist you." He gave a wave and was gone before she could stop him.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto shut the door quietly behind him and made his way through the mansion to meeting room 3b. He slipped through the door and crept to his seat smiling apologetically to everyone. Tsuna gave him and nod and began to speak.<p>

"Now that we're all here we can begin to discuss our plans." He passed round a stack of documents to all of the people sitting at the round table. "These are the newest updates that we have received from Ryohei and Lambo, they will be returning in a few days to give us all the details but for now this will do. It is time that we prepare for the Giuseppe famiglia wipeout."

Tsuna got up from his chair and walked towards locking it, he turned to the faces in the room of his colleagues, his friends, his family.

"I will not lie to you, this will be fatal and if we do not do this right there is a chance that we may trigger a mafia war. But I swear I will protect everyone with my life. We will all return home."

The room was quiet and a breeze broke through the net blinds on the window, it danced all around, ruffling their hair and blowing kisses in their ears.

"We should have some kind of party at the end," suggested Haru, clapping her hands together, "we've been in Italy so long I think we deserve a break."

"We're not here for fun and games." Hayato yelled a few seats away.

"What's the problem with that, I think it's a great idea."

"No one asked you Takeshi."

"What's with all the yelling, how old are you Hayato?"

"Hana, don't mind him he's just feeling a bit cranky. He must have eaten something bad."

"You mean you forced something bad down my throat, Bianchi."

"How much longer will this take? I have a cute blonde waiting for me in about an hour."

"Tsuna-nii, Shoichi's fallen asleep."

"Not...not sleeping…just stomach pains. I apologise Tsuna I haven't been able to finish the new radio transmitters.

"Here take some water."

"Spanner, you idiot you went and spilled the whole thing everywhere."

"Why are you using a robot anyway?"

"He's really cute; don't you think Tsu-kun?"

"It's going everywhere, it's going everywhere. Someone pass me some tissues."

"It's just water; it's not going to kill you, Irie Shoichi."

"Acting like a bunch of children, I stopped my work half way through for this?"

"You know at this party we should have lots of cake, I mean LOTS. I've missed a lot of Haru appreciation days doing over-time trying to finish the new suits."

"Can we finish this up snappy, I wouldn't want to make the little lady wait."

"Can everyone focus on the fucking mission? Stop mucking about."

"Don't order us around."

"Ahaha, we should all calm down a bit."

"Don't laugh idiot!"

"Why don't you stop yelling at everyone?"

"What did you say, woman?"

"My name's Hana you asshole."

"Can he do any tricks besides giving water?"

"Ow, something just flew into my eye. Ow, ow, ow. It really hurts."

The tenth Vongola boss leant on the door, staring at the members of the greatest mafia famiglia worldwide wondering if he should quietly escape to his room.

* * *

><p>Review till the cows come home.<p> 


End file.
